Phase-I-Rüstung
Die Phase I-Rüstung war die Standardrüstung der regulären Klonkrieger in der ersten Hälfte der Klonkriege. Sie war seit der Ausbildung auf Kamino in Gebrauch und wurde nach und nach durch die individualisierte und verbesserte Phase II-Rüstung abgelöst. Design Am Design der Rüstung war Jango Fett, genetischer Urvater der Klonarmee, maßgeblich beteiligt. Dieses war der Grund, warum sich insbesondere die Form der Helme und das T-förmige Visier am traditionellen Design der Mandalorianischen Supercommandos orientierte. Die technischen Einzelheiten wurden von den Kaminoanern entwickelt, die aufgrund eines gewissen Unverständnisses der menschlichen Anatomie auch dafür verantwortlich waren, dass die Phase I-Rüstung als enorm unbequem galt und insbesondere das Sitzen als unangenehm empfunden wurde. Dieses stellte insbesondere ein Problem für Piloten dar, während andere Klonsoldaten größere Freiheiten im Finden angenehmerer Körperpositionen hatten. Dieses Problem wurde mit der Phase II-Rüstung behoben. Auch die weiße Grundfarbe der Rüstung basierte auf kaminoanischen Ideen, da die Kaminoaner das Licht in einem anderen Spektrum wahrnehmen als Menschen und auch das Sichtspektrum der Kampfdroiden eine für humanoide Augen wirksame Tarnung unwirksam macht. Tarnfarben hatten deswegen im Kampf gegen Droiden keinen Sinn und setzten sich erst später durch, als man die Erfahrung machte, dass es oftmals durchaus von Vorteil war, sich auch optisch an seine Umgebung anzupassen, da man es nicht nur mit Droiden, sondern auch mit Einheimischen oder Angehörigen anderer Völker zu tun hatte. Psychologisch wurden die weißen Rüstungen so erklärt, dass Klonkrieger sich deshalb nicht tarnten, weil sie keine Feinde fürchteten und diese sie ruhig von weitem sehen konnten. Zudem waren die Klone von Anfang an, als die Soldaten der Republik vorbestimmt, ihre weiße Rüstung sollte sie daher auf jeden Planeten, als die strahlende Retter der Republik zeigen. Technik thumb|left|Die typische Standard Phase I-Rüstung Die Phase I-Rüstung bestand aus 20 Platten, die aus einem besonders leichtgewichtigen, aber dennoch widerstandsfähigen Plastikverbundstoff bestanden. Diese einzelnen Platten wurden auf einem schwarzen vakuum-isolierten Ganzkörperanzug einzeln mittels eines magnatomischen Haftmechanismus befestigt. Sie konnten bei Bedarf auch einzeln entfernt werden, zum Beispiel zur Behandlung von lokalen Verletzungen. Ebenso konnte der Ganzkörperanzug an zahlreichen Nahtstellen teilweise geöffnet werden. Der Helm war die Schaltzentrale des internen Lebenserhaltungssystems, das sowohl Einsätze unter extremen klimatischen Bedingungen als auch kurze Aufenthalte im Vakuum ermöglichte. Integriert in den Helm war ein HUD, das mit Hilfe von Augenbewegungen gesteuert werden konnte; das Zwinkern auf gewisse Punkte im Steuermenü des visuellen Systems öffnete Untermenüs, schaltete die Sprachprojektion ein oder aus und erlaubte interne Kommunikation oder Zugriffe auf die Datenbanken. Zudem enthielt der Helm einen Atemfilter, der vor den wichtigsten Giften und Sporen schützte. An der Rückseite des Helmes befand sich ein ID-Signaturleser, anhand dessen man die individuelle Signatur jedes Klons mit einem entsprechenden Lesegerät oder im eigenen HUD ablesen konnte. Die charakteristische "Finne" auf der Oberseite der Helme, die mit Einführung der Phase II-Rüstungen abgeschafft wurde, enthielt eine integrierte Kommunikationsantenne. Neben dieser Grundrüstung trugen die regulären Klontruppen einen Gürtel, der mit zahlreichen Fächern für Reservemunition und Energiezellen, Erste Hilfe-Packs, Überlebensrationen und anderen Hilfsgegenständen wie Greifhaken versehen war. Trotz der Verwendung moderner Materialien war die Rüstung schwer und das Bewegen darin nicht optimal, so dass sie - zusammen mit den anatomischen Unzulänglichkeiten - nicht sonderlich beliebt war. Soldaten bezeichneten sie deswegen umgangssprachlich auch als "Body Bucket". Farben thumb|right|Die Farben der Ränge Die Farben der Phase I-Rüstungen spiegelten, im Gegensatz zum Nachfolgemodell, den Rang ihres Trägers wieder. An Farbmarkierungen am Helm, den Armpanzern und auf der Brust konnte man die Offiziere erkennen. Die ranghöchsten Offiziere, die Commander, trugen eine gelbe Markierung. Es folgten die Captains mit rot, die Leutnants mit blau und zuletzt die Sergeants mit grün. Diese Rangmarkierungen wurden mit Einführung der Phase II-Rüstung aufgegeben und der Rang eines Klons konnte nicht länger an optischen Markierungen ausgemacht werden. Austausch Im zweiten Jahr des Krieges, vor allem angetrieben durch die Einführung des Klon-Kommandanten-Fortbildungsprogramms unter der Leitung von A-17 auf Kamino, wuchs der Wunsch nach Individualisierung. Rüstungen zeigten nicht länger den Rang ihres Trägers, sondern die Zugehörigkeit zu einer Einheit. Zahlreiche neue Accessoires, die die neuen ARC-Kommandanten von ihrer Weiterbildung mitbrachten, führten zu einer großen Vielfalt an Rüstungen und Rüstungszubehör. Nach und nach tauschten die meisten Einheiten ihre Phase I-Rüstungen gegen die deutlich weiterentwickelten und bequemeren Phase II-Rüstungen aus. Allerdings gab es auch viele Einheiten, die so abgelegen von der Materialstelle der GAR operierten, dass sie noch bis zum Ende des Krieges die Phase I-Rüstung trugen. Beide Varianten waren deswegen parallel in Gebrauch. Elite-Einheiten thumb|right|Phase I-Katarn-Rüstung der Republic Commandos Republic Commandos und Advanced Recon Commandos trugen eigene Rüstungs-Varianten, die sich deutlich von der regulären Phase I-Rüstung unterschieden. Republic Commandos trugen die silberfarbene, massive Katarn-Rüstung, die allerdings die gleichen anatomischen Probleme mit sich brachte wie die reguläre Rüstung. Auch die Katarn-Rüstung erfuhr im Laufe des Krieges zahlreiche Verbesserungen und Weiterentwicklungen und lag so in verschiedenen Stufen von Mark I bis Mark IV vor. Auch waren die Elektronik und die technischen Möglichkeiten der Katarn-Rüstung vielseitiger. Die Rüstungen der ARC-Trooper waren schwerer und stabiler als die Rüstungen der Klontruppen. Ihre Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen verschiedene Waffen war höher und die Elektronik verfügte über mehr Optionen. Zudem konnte die Rüstung mit Zusatzmodulen wie einem Flammenwerfer ausgerüstet werden. Wie auch die Republic Commandos, so trugen einige ARC-Trooper ausfahrbare Vibroklingen am Handgelenk. Die Rüstungen der ARC Trooper waren um ein vielfaches teurer in der Produktion als die regulären Rüstungen. Die meisten ARC Trooper trugen ihre Rüstungen vom Beginn des Krieges bis zum Ende; eine Phase II-Version der ARC-Rüstung ist nicht bekannt. Quellen *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Feindkontakt'' *''Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando (Spiel)'' *''Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' Kategorie:Rüstungen en:Phase I clone trooper armor